A Daughter's Journey:Story One
by guardianranger
Summary: Detective Flack adopts a friend's daughter. Read and see the choices she has to chose.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:Heather Blake

Heather Blake was raised some friends and cousins of her father who was a manager for a music group. Her father Evan Burns died at least 10 years ago. Her mother remarried and kicked her only daughter out of the house. When founding out her daughter was pregnant.

These names are friends of hers since she was a singer, and now the undercover agent working in New York City. Where she befriends Detective Don Flack and some other people.

I'm changing some names around a little in the story ok.

This is only Story-One

Cousins:On her father's side of the family

Adrian Chase-Age 34

Ethan Chase-Age 32

Benjamin Chase-Age 31

Cousins:On her mother's side of the family

Joshua Lee-Age unknown yet-helps raises his cousin daughter

Christian Lee-Age unknown yet-helps raises his cousin daughter

Friends:

Justin Lake

Brian Little

Kevin Rose

Andrew Joyce

Howie Doom

Joseph Smith

These are the main people who are in the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Office:Part I

Heather Blake was talking to Detective Flack a long time friend for at least of her 6 years of living in New York with her daughter.

Tara was doing her homework

"Don, I have a favor to ask you"said Heather

Peering at Don in the face

"Do you need some money, or a place to stay?"Don Flack

Since he doesn't know where she lives

"None of those Don"said Heather

Looking around from his face

Looking at her daughter

Detective Macky Taylor and Officer Drew Skyson walked into the break room

Macky Taylor could sense something was troubling Heather by the look on her face

"You must be Heather Blake, We heard a lot about you in the office building"said Officer Skyson

"Yeah, Don and I have been friends at least 6 years"answered Heather

Drinking some water

"Besides Tara looks up to Don as a father figure"said Heather

Peering at her daughter still doing homework

"Officer Skyson do you mind leaving for about 10 minutes?"Detective Taylor

"Uh, Sure thing"said Officer Skyson

"Heather, Is there something bothering you, does it have to do with Don?"Detective Taylor

"Yes, It does have to do with Don"answered Heather

Stammering the words out of her mouth

"Don, If something were to happen to me would you be my daughter's legal guardian?"Heather

Peering at Detective Flack in the face

Don looks at Heather in the face

"Yes"answered Don Flack

"Thanks, I will keep in touch with you then"answered Heather

About to leave the area

"Heather, What do you mean if something happens to you?"Macky Taylor

"I just want my daughter with someone I can trust in, I mean she has only me in her life at the moment"said Heather

Drinking more water of course

"Her father doesn't know"said Heather


	3. Chapter 3

A Daughter's Journey: Story One

Chapter Three:Office-Part II

Actually met to put in the first chapter. That is on Heather's Father side who helps raises her daughter.

Macky Taylor and Don Flack were talking in his office

"Don, I think there's more too what Ms. Blake is telling us"said Macky Taylor

"Wait, I've known Heather since she moved here at least 12 years ago"answered Don Flack

"Her family doesn't know about Tara?"Macky Taylor

"I know that Heather mother kick her out when she got pregnant"said Don Flack

"I just want everything to be ok with Ms. Blake"answered Macky Taylor

Thinking for a moment

"I know that her daughter looks up to you as a father figure"said Macky Taylor

"Yeah, I'm glad about that"said Don Flack

Detective Stella Priece and Detective Danny Messer walked into the office area

"Guys, We have a shooting downtown"said Stella Priece.


	4. Chapter 4

Crime Scene:Part I

"Oh, Goody"said Detective Don Flack

"Let's go bud, there's been a hit and run in a shopping center"said Detective Danny Messer

"Mack and I will go to the shooting area guys ok"said Detective Stella Priece

At the shopping center

"Wow, What do we have here?"Detective Flack

Asking some other police officers

"3 adults and 1 kid driving a sport car"answered Officer Serena Patrick

Officer Drew Skyson was there also

"Who would you be?"Officer Drew Skyson

"Officer Skyson, Now is not the time to ask question"said Detective Messer

Peering at the scene

"She's one of us"said Detective Messer

Pointing to Serena badge

"Detective Messer, Look her badge is different then ours"answered Officer Skyson

Pointing to his badge on his waist

"So, That doesn't mean anything we are still cops"answered Detective Flack

Looking at some of the people on the ground

"We work for a different district, I believe you know my father, Detective Taylor"answered Officer Vanessa Taylor

"I didn't know our boss had kids?"said Officer Drew Skyson

"Actually Vanessa is a rookie in training to be a cop, I'm her cousin Lt. Taylor for district 29th"answered Nancy Taylor

"We came right before you were called here to the scene"answered Officer Taylor

"Well none of the people on the ground survived"answered Lt. Taylor


	5. Chapter 5

Crime Scene:Part II

Detective Priece and Detective Taylor were at the shooting area

There were police officers at the scene from their department already there

"So, What do we have Officer Walsh?"Detective Taylor

Peering at Danny's sister Maria in the face.

In my story, Danny has a sister. Actually is his adopted sister, since she was in a foster care system

"Two shooting victims, we don't know who are they through"said Officer Maria Walsh Messer

"There wasn't any identification on either one of them"said Officer Gary Peters

"Ok, Now we have two jane doe then if we don't know who they are"said Detective Priece

"Detective Taylor, Vanessa and Nancy are at the other crime area working with Detective Messer and Detective Flack"said Officer Maria Walsh

"Ok, Thanks for telling me"said Detective Taylor

"Your welcome"answered Officer Walsh

Leaving the area, because she was walking away from the scene to look for more clues

"I wondered if Danny and Don had more identification in their victims?"Detective Priece

"We will find out when get back to the office, Oh comes the lab technician"said Officer Peters

Helen Hawkes walking over to them

Incase your wondering who Helen Hawkes is, She takes after her father Sheldon Hawkes-Who really isn't in this story at the moment. She is actually adopted.

"Can you tell us how these victims were shot?"Detective Priece

"Well this victim was shot through the head and arm so she died very fast"said Helen Hawkes

"Are you sure it's a she?"Officer Peters

"Yes, I'm sure"answered Helen Hawkes

Sighing

"The other one is a kid name is Billy at the age of 17 years old"answered Helen

Sighing

"I knew his sister we were roommates in college"answered Helen

Thinking for a moment

"I will head over to the other scene"answered Helen

Before anyone could leave the scene, Maria found another body

"Wait, There's another body here"yelled Officer Walsh

Helen Kneeling down closely

"She was shot four times through her body"answered Helen

Detective Taylor staring at the body of the girl that was laying there

"Mack, Is there something wrong?"Detective Priece

"No, She just reminds me of Ms. Blake Tara mother"anwered Detective Taylor


	6. Chapter 6

A Daughter's Journey: Story One

Crime Scene:Part III

Back at the shopping center

Detective Danny Messer, Detective Donald Flack, Officer Vanessa Taylor, Officer Drew Skyson and Lt. Nancy Taylor were looking at the shopping center in the parking lot

"I guess we are done here"answered Officer Skyson

"Actually, You have to wait until your lab technician comes"answered Lt. Nancy Taylor

"There she is coming now"said Officer Taylor

Pointing to Helen coming over to them

"I see none of your victims survived"answered Helen Hawkes

Thinking for a moment

"Officer Walsh found another body that looked like Ms. Blakes downtown"answered Helen Hawkes.

Looking at the bodies on the gurney

"Detective Flack, Is there a reason Ms. Blake might not be telling you everything?"Officer Skyson

"I've known Ms. Blake since she moved here"said Detective Flack

Thinking for a moment

"It just that Officer Walsh found another body that looked like Ms. Blake"answered Helen

"There wouldn't be anyway that Ms. Blake is in trouble?"Detective Messer

Turning toward his friend Detective Don Flack in the face

Both Nancy and Vanessa knew about Ms. Blake back ground a little bit through

"Why don't we go check it out"answered Officer Vanessa Taylor

"Then we will tell you what we know of"answered Lt. Taylor


	7. Chapter 7

A Daughter's Journey: Story One

Hospital

Heather Blake was in the hospital who was shot in the chest

Chris James one of the managers for Ms. Blake was there along with

Officer Maria Walsh and Officer Jennifer Carson were there also

Tara was there talking to her mother about something

"Tara, You are going to be living with my friend Detective Flack ok sweetie"answered Heather

Thinking for a moment

"I stll want you in charge of the company and there's something else I need to tell you about your cousins"answered Heather

"Yes, I will be in charge of the company"answered Tara

Sighing

"Both of your cousins are singers there names are Joshua and Christian"answered Heather

Saw the look on her daughter's face

"You mean they made a living as singers?"Tara

"Yes, I was living with them because of your grandmother"said Heather

Sighing

"I know you will be taken care of"answered Heather

Beeping noises could be heard

"NO"Yelled Tara

"I'm so sorry sweetie but the guy I was dating was an agent"answered Heather

Meaning-A singer Agent-working for Heather cousins

Chris, Maria and Jennifer were talking when the others came storming into the hall way

Nancy, Aaron and Vanessa came toward the others

"We hurried as we got the called from headquarters"answered Aaron Lee

"How is Ms. Blake doing?"Lt. Taylor

"Ms. Blake was shot in the chest"answered Jennifer Carson

Crying

Then they heard a screaming from the room

"NO"Yelled Tara

Screaming very loud

All bolted into the hospital room

"Tara,Come one let's get you home"said Nancy

Trying to get Tara away from her mother's body


	8. Chapter 8

A Daughter's Journey: Story One

Chapter 8:Hospital-Part II

Nancy Taylor had led Tara out of the room where Heather was lying in

Jennifer,Maria,Chris,Aaron and Vanessa were waiting outside in the hallways

Tara looked at them in the face and spoke out

"Heather, Wants me to be in charge of the company until what ever happens later in the future"answered Tara

Thinking a moment

"Also mention something about my cousins Joshua and Christian who live in Flordia"answered Tara

"Sure,I will have Lily go get some information about the guys"answered Mr. Chris James

Peering at his phone in his hands

"Yes,You will have help with the company"said Mr. Chris James

"Now,I will need information in what's going on here"said Tara

Peering at the police officers that work for her mother company

"The doctor is with Heather when you left to go talk to "said Nancy Taylor

"There is something I must tell you in what my mother said to me"said Tara

Peering at her bodyguards in the face

Dr. Faith Rawlings came out of the room just as Tara was going to tell her bodyguards

"I take it your daughter right?"Dr. Faith Rawlings

Peering at Tara in the face


	9. Chapter 9

Hospital:Part III

They were still at the hospital through

"I also take that these must be your guards right?"

Peering at Maria Walsh,Jennifer Carson,Vanessa and Nancy Taylor and Aaron Carter Lee in the face

"Yes,I'm Taylor"said Nancy

"Vanessa Taylor"said Vanessa

"Maria Walsh Messer"said Maria

" Carson"said Jennifer

"Aaron Carter Lee"said Aaron

Another doctor came by and stood with them

"This is we are partners in case"said Dr. Rawlings

"Yes,Are by any chance are you related to a detective taylor?"

"Yes,Detective Taylor is my father"answered Vanessa  
"He's my uncle"answered Nancy

"Why,Do you know him?"Vanessa

Wanting to know the information

"Just he's here alot"answered

"You aren't going to mention this to anyone right?"Aaron

"No,Don't worry about it"answered

looking over to Tara in the face

"You must be Heather Blake's daughter?"

"Yes"answered Tara

Looking at them in the face

"Please tell me if something is wrong with my mother?"Tara

"I'm afraid to tell you that is in a coma"answered

"Plus we aren't sure how long"answered

Peering at Tara and her guards in the face

"Will you contract us if something happens to Heather?"Aaron

"Yes,I'm assuming we can reach you at your company right?"

"Yes"answered Nancy


	10. Chapter 10

Flordia:Part I

In flordia where Heather cousins were discussing in the studio. Plus their friends who were in a band were there also.

"So,Where are we going to be performing?"Nick

"Yeah,Anywhere except Lexington"answered Andrew

Getting glares from his friends in the face

"Hey,That's not fair"said Howie

"What's not fair?"Andrew

"That we don't don't a concert in Kentucky"said Howie

"So,How is your cousin doing in New York since we heard last from her?"Kevin

Peering at Christian and Joshua in the face

"Our cousin is doing fine in New York with everything that's been going down here"said Joshua

One of Joshua friends spoke out

"Also is the boss of this company"said Justin

"What does your cousin do actually with the company?"Brian

Both Christian and Joshua looked at each other in the face

When someone came into the studio

All of the guys looked up to the person standing there

"Richard,Is there something wrong?"Joey

Asking one of their managers standing there

Richard glared at Joshua and Christian in the face

"There's someone who wished to talk about Heather Blake"said Richard

Staring at the ground

Brian saw the way Richard looked at the ground

Since Brian had been dating Heather for about 9 months

Both Joshua and Christian bolted out of their chairs when they heard about their cousin of course. Since they are the only ones from Heather parents side of the family,who actually stay in touch with Heather.

"Richard,Is there somethiing wrong with Heather?"Lance

"Actually,Yeah there is something wrong with Heather"answered Richard

"Would you mind telling us"said Andrew

Who glared at Richard in the face

"It doesn't do with you,only Christian and Joshua because they are blood related to Heather"answered Richard

"Ok"answered Chris

In another part of the building area.

Another person came into the room,someone they didn't know of course

Richard pointed to Joshua and Christian to the person who had walked into the room

The person nodding his head

"I work under Ms. Blake in New York City,I've been sent here by her daughter"answered Mr. James

"Joshua and Christian why don't you go with Mr. James he has alot to tell you"said Richard

Sighing

"Please take some time in what you guys have to hear"answered Richard

Sighing,Knowing it was not good news for the guys.


	11. Chapter 11

New York:Part I

Back in New York, Vanessa,Maria and Nancy were talking in the car on the way over to the company headquarters.

Meaning-Heather had four secret places to lives. One of them where the detectives actually showed up.

"Do you think Tara be ok?"Vanessa

"Yeah,She will pull through I hope"said Nancy

Sighing

"BY the way where is Tara?"Maria

"Nick,Jason and Joshua are with her right now heading over the police department"answered Nancy

"Do you think it's wised to go over there so soon?"Maria

"Yes,In my mind I think it's to soon"answered Vanessa

Peering in the review mirror in the car

"Besides the detectives are going to find out sooner or later"said Vanessa

Nancy looked at Vanessa in the face

"Vanessa,We do have an order to obey from the boss"said Nancy

Glaring at her cousin in the face

"Yeah, I know"said Vanessa

Sighing

At the police department, Jason,Nick,Tara and Joshua were heading upstairs to the 10th floor

Where they would find the people they were looking for

Tara hasn't said anything since Heather being in a coma for at least 5 days.

Joshua was told what happen to Heather by Mr. Chris James.

Both Nick and Jason looked at Tara

They were worried about their new boss of the company

Jill,Drew and Marsha were talking to each other

"I wondered whe we haven't seen the girl who is friends with Detective Flack?"Drew

"Maybe she is busy"said Jill

"We aren't the only ones that have to work you know Drew"said Marsha

Out of the corner of his eyes,Drew saw Tara with 3 young guys

"Now I wondered who those 3 guys are?"Drew

Both Jill and Marsha turned around to see what Drew was talking about

Jill got up where she was

"Hello,Is there something we can do for you guys?"Jill

Just before Drew could asked a rude question why they were there

Stella and Lindsey came out of an office and saw Tara standing there with 3 guys behind her

Lindsey knew at once something was up

So did Stella

"This way please"said Stella

Leading Tara,Jason,Nick and Joshua away from the officers

They didn't say anything until they got to Detective Taylor private office

Where Don,Mack and Danny were talking


	12. Chapter 12

Detective Taylor Office:Part I

"So,Did Nancy and Vanessa say anything yet?"Danny

"No,They have been busy"answered Mack

"How come you never told us that both Nancy and Vanessa were cops?"Danny

"Probably because we never ask him"said Don

All 3 of them turned toward the door way. When Stella and Lindsey appeared with Tara and 3 guys behind them

"These people wished to speak to us"said Stella

Pointing to Nick,Jason and Joshua behind Tara

Mack noticed Jason pointing his hand on Tara shoulder

Joshua stepped forward with a letter,Because Tara was still a little shocked

"I'm sorry but we are afraid we have some bad news about Ms. Blake"said Joshua

Sighing

"This letter will explain why her daughter is now in custody of her legal guardian"said Joshua

"We are assuming she will be living with you for awhile Detective Flack?"Nick

Looking at Detective Flack in the face

Don nodding his head while reading the letter

"Not to be rude but you didn't say who you were"said Danny

"I'm one of the managers of Ms. Blake company,I believe you already met Mr. James he's the other one"said Joshua

"How many managers are there?"Lindsey

"There are four of us that work for the company under Ms. Blake who is in charge"said Joshua

"I'm Officer Nick Potters"said Nick

"I'm Officer Jason Carter"said Jason

"Oh,Another thing you should know about 's background"said Joshua

Looking at the detectives in the face

"What about Ms. Blake's background?"Mack

"Heather has cousins who she been living with because of her mother"said Joshua

Hand also on Tara other shoulder

"Mr. James want to inform them about Heather"said Joshua

Tara spoke up

"They are drummers and been at it for about 6 years now"answered Tara

Peering at the ground

"Plus I've been home-schooled for at least 2 years of my life,don't be surprised if they do a concert here"answered Tara

"You said something about bad news"said Danny

"We can't really tell you that Detective Messer"said Nick

Detectives stared at Nick in the face

Danny stood up quickly

"You know I'm starting to dislike you right now Officer Potters,So why don't you tell us what the hell is going on here?"said Danny

Shouting

Jason and Joshua were about to say something when Tara stopped them from telling the detectives

"Guys,Don't you have work that has to be done?"Tara

"Yeah"answered Jason

"Bye"answered Joshua

Both walking out of the office

Tara turning toward everyone in the office

"Nick,Why don't you wait outside the statiion for me"said Tara

"I think I will do that"said Nick

Leaving the office

Detective Flack turns toward everyone in the office

"Ok,I guess that makes me your legal guardian"said Don

Tara isn't listening to Detective Flack she turns to Detective Taylor in the face

"Just to let you know Detective Taylor it doens't matter what you do with Detective Flack schedule"answered Tara

They heard her sighing

"Most of the time I won't even be home"said Tara

Walking out of the office

"So,Don what does the letter say, I don't think we should trust those 3 guys they didn't say what they do"said Danny

"Actually they been working for Ms. Blake company at least 2 years now"said Lindsey

"And you know this?"Danny

"William"answered Lindsey

Meaning her fiance-William Jackson

"Danny,Don't you have some work you have to do?"Stella

Giving him a look in the eye

"Yeah,Don and I were just going to the crime scene"said Danny

"Actually,I need to talk to Mack about something"said Don

"I will go with Danny"said Stella

Both of them leaving Detective Taylor's office

Mack shuts the door

"Would it be possible to work in the morning now, I sort of want to be there for Tara?"Don

"Yeah,We can arranged that Don"said Mack


	13. Chapter 13

Flordia:Part II

Back in Flordia

Mr. Chris James,Joshua and Christian were in a private room

"Christian and I haven't seen Heather almost 3 years"said Joshua

"I'm afraid I have some bad news about Heather"said Mr. James

"What,Do you mean bad news?"Christian

"Please don't interrupt me in what I have to tell you guys"said Mr. James

"Ok"said Joshua

"Ms. Blake has been in a coma over 3 weeks ago and still in the hospital"said Mr. James peers at the guys. "Her daughter is placed with a friend of hers right now who doesn't know about her condition". "Her daughter has been told about you two through".

"We have to go to New York then do a concert"said Christian

Looking at Joshua in the face

"But will the others agree doing a concert in New York?"Joshua

"I was told that the daughter father was no longer in the picture"answered Mr. James

Peering at Joshua and Christian in the face

"But has there been anyone that Heather dated?"Mr. James

Christian and Joshua looked at each other in the face

"Ok,Why don't you tell me later in New York in a few days"answered Mr. James

Sighing

"Here is the address to the place I work at"said Mr. James

Giving them the card

Back at the studio where the other guys were talking of course

"I guess we still don't know where we are going?"Nick

"Why don't we say where we want to go"said Chris

Other guys nodding their heads

"New York City"answered Lance

"No"answered Andrew

"Lexington"answered Brian

"No,Way are we going there"said Nick

Before any of the others could answer,Joshua and Christian came into the room

They sat down right on the couch and looked at each other in the face

"We have some news that you need to hear"said Christian

Guys looked over to Joshua and Christian in the face

"What kind of news?"Joey

"We will be going to New York City for a concert"answered Joshua

"What"said Andrew

"You got be to kidding me?"Nick

"Brian,Do you remember dating our cousin before she moved to New York?"Joshua

Brian looks at them in the face

"Yes"answered Brian

"Wait, A minute what is going on?"Kevin

"Heather has a child that is why we are asking Brian if he remembers dating our cousin"answered Christian

"What,Your just telling us that Brian girlfriend has a child?"Demanded Andrew

"By any chance did you know about Heather having a child?"Nick

"Yes"answered Lance

"I didn't know that"said Chris

"We are heading to New York"answered Brian

"Excuse me who said we are going to New York?"Andrew

"I did"answered Brian

Glaring at Andrew in the face

"We want to be there for Heather child"answered Christian

"Since our cousin child is living with a friend of hers"answered Joshua


	14. Chapter 14

Plane:

Christian,Joshua,Lance and Brian were talking on the private plane.

While the others were asleep or reading on the plane

"So,Did say anything about all of this when you were informing him?"Lance

"Why,Didn't Heather tell me she had a child?"Brian

Wondering why Heather didn't tell him about having a daughter

"I have no idea why our cousin didn't inform you"said Christian

"So,Why is the child with a friend of Heather?"Brian

Christian and Joshua looked at each other in the face

" said he would tell us mmore about Heather condition"said Joshua

Looking at everyone in the face

Kevin butt into the conversation

"What do you mean condition?"Kevin

"Heather is in the hospital"said Christian

Sorry! If this chapter is short.


	15. Chapter 15

Back at the hospital:Part I

Back in New York City

Tara was at the hospital sitting in Heather's room

Officer Nick Potters and Officer William Jackson were outside of the waiting room

William cell-phone ringed,so he went outside

"Nick,I will be right back"said William

Leaving

Nick nods his head

Lindsey was calling her fiance-William since she knows that he works under 's company

"William,By any chance have you heard anything from lately?"Lindsey

"No,Is something wrong?"William

Not wanting her to know,where Heather been for the last 2 months

"Well,It's been over 2 months now so I'm worried"said Lindsey

William sighs to himself,he was in a deep situation

"Lindsey,Do you think you can come to the hospital?"William

"Yeah,I'm on the way with Stella since my car is at work"said Lindsey

"Ok,See you in 10 minutes then"said William

Lindsey closes her phone and said something to Stella who was driving

"Stella,Can you drop me off at the hospital before you head back to office?"Lindsey

"Sure,Lindsey"answered Stella

"William,Wanted me to come to the hospital for some reason"said Lindsey


	16. Chapter 16

Back at the hospital:Part II

William comes back inside the waiting room

Tara was just leaving the room

",Please don't be mad at me but Lindsey had called and was wondering about your mother"."Since no one has heard anything from her the last 2 months"said William

"So,You told Lindsey to come here?"Demanded Nick

Wanting to protect his boss's daughter

"Nick,It's ok everyone is going to find out sooner or later"answered Tara

"Tara,Are you sure it's wise to tell Detective Monroe about your mother's condition?"Nick

"NO,William don't tell Lindsey anything"said Tara

"Ok,Should I call her back?"William

"Yes,I want to be the one to tell everyone about my mother's condition"answered Tara

Joshua came into the hospital

"Came to tell you your mother's cousins are on their way to the mansion"said Joshua

I know I used Joshua twice in my stories,but they are two different people in the story.

On the way to the hospital,Detective Monroe phone ringed

It was Detective Flack calling her

"Hello"said Lindsey

"William,Called to tell you not to meet him at the hospital-Monroe"said Don

"Ok,See you later and thans for calling me"said Lindsey

Hanging up her phone

"Stella,We don't have to go to the hospital"said Lindsey

"Ok"answered Stella

On the way to the mansion

Nancy and Lily were with the guys in the limo

"Would you mind telling us where we are going?"Andrew

Wanting to know what was going on

"Hey,Why aren't we going to a hotel?"Nicolas

"You will know in 25 minutes"answered Lily

"Tara,will meet you later"answered Nancy

"So,Who is Tara?"Chris

They pulled up to one of the mansions,that Heather Blake owns

The guys mouths were wide open of course

"Wow,This is a huge mansion"answered Joey

"What,Are those doing here?"Nicolas

Pointing to the police cars that were parked in the driveway

"Actually,Those cars are there for a reason"answered Nancy


	17. Chapter 17

Tara:Part I

Guys were inside the mansion,they were looking around the place

Other people came into the room,one of them was Mr. James

"Thanks,For coming on short notice for sake"said Mr. James

"I thought was in the hospital?"Kevin

"That's because she is still in the hospital"answered Joshua

They were interrupted by a shout from Chris and Nicolas

"Hey,Guys you have to come and the backyard"said Nicolas

Waving his hands

"There is 2 pools,a tennis court,a guesthouse and other stuff"yelled Chris

The other guys looked out of the back window

"I think you forgot to noticed there are 2 studios here at the mansion"answered Vanessa

Which interest the guys at once

"Did you say 2 studios?"Joseph

"Yes,One of them is in the basement"answered Vanessa

"Could we get back on being in the hospital?"said Kevin

" Blake has been in a coma over 2 months"said Joshua

Peering at the guys in the face

"We aren't sure for how long through"said Nancy

"You told Christian and JC that their cousin kid was living with a friend of her"said Howie

"Well,This operation is now taken over by her daughter"said

"What,Actually is this operation that her daughter took over?"Andrew

"Undercover Agency"said Joshua

"What,You let a kid handle this?"Andrew

Tara appeared with her two fellow classmates

Officer Nick Potter behind her

"It was Heather wish that I take over the operation"answered Tara

Everyone frozed

"It was also her wish I stay with Detective Flack for the time being"answered Tara


	18. Chapter 18

Tara:Part II

Everyone walked into the kitchen area, five minutes later

Both Tara and Rachel were sitting down at the table

"You wouldn't have anything to eat?"said Chris

"Yeah"said Nick

"Guys"said Kevin

Giving them a look in the face

Just to let you know this is a different nick than the one who is a police officer in the story.

"What"said Nick

Tara and Rachel looked at each other in the face

"Tara,I will see you sometime this week at school?"Rachel

Wondering if her classmate would be at school

"Yes"answered Tara

Rachel leaves

"Excuse me,I have to get something in my room"said Tara

Leaving them in the kitchen

Brian,Lance,Joey and Kevin spoke to and in the face

"So,How is Tara takening this news about her mother?"Joey

Wondering

"Not really good"said

"We aren't sure what will happen later"said Mr. Rock

"Besides we have been told that Tara father is dead"said Mr. James

Them not knowing who Tara father is really.

Andrew spoke up

"Explain to Brian why his girlfriend never told him she was pregnant?"Andrew

"So,Wait your Tara father?"

Taken by shocked

"I dated Heather before she moved to New York City 7 years ago"."But that doesn't mean I'm Tara father"said Brian

"Hey,You could always do a dna sample to make sure"said Andrew

Jumping up from his seat

Christian,Howie and JC spoke up

"Is there anything we can do for her?"Howie

Meaning Tara

"Just be patient in sake"said

"We aren't sure how long we are staying"."Since we are here for a concert"said Christian

Chris and Nick spoke up

"Do you have any food here?"Chris

"Yeah"said Nick

Tara came back into the kitchen area


	19. Chapter 19

Tara:Part III

"Help yourselves to the fridge"said Tara

Pointing to the fridge,sat back down again

Both Chris and Nick raced toward the fridge

"Uh,Tara I used to date your mother before she moved to New York"."I'm sorry that your going through a ruff time right now"."So,If you need anything just call me anytime during the day or night"said Brian

Peering at Tara in the face

"Yes,That also goes with us too"said Lance

"So,You go to school right?"Kevin

"Tara has been home-schooled and is in the 8th grade"said Joshua

One of the managers for 's company

"We were wondering if you would to see our concert?"JC

"I would have to ask for permission to go"said Tara

Not sure about going

"It's not in a few days"said Howie

"Plus it's on a Friday"said Joey

"Sure,Would any of you like to meet Detective Flack?"Tara

"Sure"said JC

"Ok"said Christian

"I think I better go with you guys"said

"To warn you guys none of the detectives know about being in a coma"said Joshua

"Yeah,Don't worry they won't say anything"said Lance


	20. Chapter 20

Police Department:Part I

At the police department-or I should say the crime lab area

Don and Mack were in Detective's Taylor office talking

"Isn't Tara graduation coming up for 8th grade?"Mack

"Yeah,In 8 weeks her graduation is coming up"said Don

"I still do wondered where Heather is and why she isn't home yet?"Mack

Wondering

"I wouldn't know,she hasn't contracted me"said Don

Wondering and worried

At the moment Stella came into the office

"I brought some sandwiches down the street from the department"said Stella

"Thanks"said Mack


	21. Chapter 21

Meeting:Part I

5 minutes later,Danny was in the room eating his lunch

Don,Stella,Mack and Danny stopped eating lunch when they heard Tara voice being heard outside of the office

"Hey,You can't go in there, "said Drew

"Actually,I do have the right to"said Tara

Shoving something into his face

Drew back off slowly

Don slowly walked out of the doorway

"Drew,Is something wrong?"Don

"No,Detective Flack there's nothing wrong"said Drew

Walking away from Tara and the 3 guys standing there

Don recongized one of her managers standing there

" it's good to see you"said Don

"Detective Flack,These two are cousins to Heather Blake"said

Pointing to JC and Christian standing there

Everyone else in the office stopped eating at the moment

"I see you busy we can come back later"said

Noticing that the others were eating their lunches

"It's, Ok why don't you come in"said Don

Opening the door for the guys

"Uh,Who are these guys?"Danny

Wondering

"These two are cousin to "said

Stella got up and shook hands with Christian and JC

"I hope you have a nice time in New York"said Stella

Mack Taylor said the same thing

"Hope you enjoy your stay here"said Mack

Danny got up

"So,If your cousins to Heather do you know where she has been the last 2 months?"Danny

Tara spoke up

"Detectives,Excuse us for a minute"said Tara

Storming out of the office

"Ok,Is something wrong with Tara?"Stella

Christian,JC and followed Tara out of the office doorway

They found Tara where no one could hear them

"Tara"said Christian

"Are you ok?"JC

Who was worried for his cousin sake

Tara turned toward them in the face

"I can't keep this situation anymore about my mother's condition"."Detective Flack has the right to know that she might not survive"."I mean he is my legal guardian since she's been in a coma the last 2 months"said Tara

"Do you want us come with you?"Christian

"No,Just wait outside in the limo"answered Tara

"Tara,Maybe I should go with you after all"said

Tara nods her head

"Call,Nancy,Vanessa and Maria have them meet my cousins outside of the station"answered Tara

Walking back inside the station


	22. Chapter 22

Telling:Part I

Back in Detective Taylor's office

"Ok,Something is going on here"said Danny

Lindsey came in with William Jackson-her fiance

"What's going on?"William

"Heather cousins are here to visit New York City"."Danny asked them if they knew where Heather has been"answered Stella

"They just stormed out of here"answered Danny

"Uh,Guys"said Lindsey

Pointing to the hall way

Tara and came into the office door

"Sorry about that"said

Looking at the detectives in the face

"No problem,"answered Lindsey

Danny got smacked when he asked a question about Heather

"So,Tara you must know where your mother has been the last 2 months?"Danny

Curious

Stella,Don,Lindsey and Mack noticed Tara looking away from them

William knew what was going on through

"I'm sorry,My mother didn't want you to know about her conditions"answered Tara

Shaking

Stella walks over to Tara and sat her down on the couch

"Tara,What do you mean conditions?"Stella

"That's the reason Detective Flack is my legal guardian now"answered Tara

Looking away from Detective Flack who was standing two feet away from them

William already knew what was going on of course.


	23. Chapter 23

Telling:Part II

"Tara,You can tell us anything"said Mack

"Ok,Please don't be mad at me for not telling you sooner"said Tara

Detective Flack noticed that something was wrong with Tara,since she had refused to look at him in the face

"Why,Don't you tell us"said Danny

Getting smacked again

"Hey,Why did you have to hit me?"Danny

Peering at Lindsey in the face

"I want to hear what she has to say,Danny"answered Lindsey

"My mother has been in a coma over the last 2 months"answered Tara

Trying not to look into the detectives eyes

Detectives were shocked

Danny just blew up

"WHY,DIDN'T YOU EVEN BOTHERED TELLING US SOONER ABOUT THIS INFORMATION"Demanded Danny

Tara stood up angrilY

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME DETECTIVE MESSER"Answered Tara

"Hey,You have no right to speak to me"answered Danny

"Look,My mother didn't asked to get shot 3 times while she was in the line of duty"answered Tara

"Wait,Line of duty?"Lindsey

William spoke up

"Heather Blake is the chief of the company I work for"."Detective Monroe I will understand if you don't want to marry me?"said William

"Wait,If Heather is in a coma who is taking her place?"Stella

Tara just walked out of the door

spoke up

"Detective Flack,Please understand why Tara couldn't tell you about her mother's conditions"answered

Detective Flack nods his head

"The rest of you will find out later when,Tara graduation is coming up for her 8th grade ceremony"."Oh,JC and Christian wanted to know if Tara could come to their concert?"said

"I don't have a problem with that"said Don

"Thanks,For your time Detective"answered

Walking out of the office door way


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four:Part I

Danny was angry

"Ok,Officer Jackson why you didn't tell us this?"."After all you work for 's company and knew everything that was going on"bellowed Danny

"Look,Here Detectives it wasn't my place to tell you anything"answered William

"I can't believe this"said Danny

Throwing his hands up into the air

"Hey,You aren't the only one whose is surprised"answered Stella

"Don"said Lindsey

Turning to her co-worker in the face

"Please,Be patience with Tara even through I haven't known her that long"."Right now she is going through a hard time right now because she had to deal with alot of stuff"answered Lindsey

"Maybe we should get more information about this condition"said Mack

Everyone looks at William in the face

"William,Do you know which hospital Heather is in?"Stella

"Yeah,But you won't be able to see her unless you have permission from her daughter"."Plus she has other things to do"said William

"What do you mean other things?"Mack

"Well for starters,her graduation coming up"answered William

"Flack,Tell me you aren't going to punish Tara for not telling you any of this matter?"Demanded Danny

Don was in a rough situation

Turned toward William and asked him a question

"Officer Jackson,Would you mind showing me which hospital that Heather is in?"said Don

"Ok"answered William


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Four:Part II

Vanessa,Nancy and Maria got a call from Joshua to meet some cousins of Heather outside of the police station

Nancy cell-phones rings

"Hello,Yeah sure thing Joshua"said Nancy

Hanging up the phone

Vanessa was with Maria drinking some juice

"Joshua,Called want us girls to wait outside for Heather's cousins at the police station"said Nancy

"Uh,Oh that's where my dad works"said Vanessa

"Oh,That's where my brother works too"answered Maria

Since she is adopted by the Messer's.

"What else did Joshua say?"Vanessa

"That Tara was going to tell the detectives what's been going over the last 2 months"answered Nancy

"Oh,I bet that didn't go well"said Maria

All 3 of the girls saw Joshua standing there with 2 guys

"Joshua,What's going on here?"Vanessa

"Whom would you guys be?"Maria

"Christian Blake cousin to Heather Blake"answered Christian

"JC Blake cousin to Heather Blake"answered JC

"JC and Christian friends are in a singing group"answered Joshua

"Our friends are here to do a concert"said Christian

Tara and came out of the building shortly

Tara turns toward her cousins in the face

"I take it you want to see my mom right?"Tara

Peering at them in the face

"Well,If it's not a problem Tara"said Christian

"No,It's no problem"."I've permission to attend the concert"answered Tara

William,Don,Mack and Stella decided to go to the hospital

What they didn't expect to see were Tara,Maria,Nancy,Vanessa,Christian and JC there also in the room


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Four:Part III

At the hospital,Tara,Christian and JC were in Heather's private room

While Nancy,Maria and Vanessa were waiting outside of the room

When the cousins saw Heather in critical condition

"Oh,My that is bad"said Christian

"You don't think she will?"JC

Peering at Christian in the face

"Let's hope not"said Christian

Peering in JC face

Tara was sitting down right next to her mother

Both of them were talking so,Tara couldn't hear them

"I wished we would have known sooner about Heather conditions"."So we would be up here sooner for our cousin sake"."But I still do wondered if Tara father is even alive?"said Christian

"There was alot of things that Heather didn't mention to us"."But,Still we should be there for her daughter's sake"."If something should happen to her while she is in the hospital"said JC

Outside of the room,Maria noticed they had company

"Uh,Oh girls we have company"said Maria

Pointing down the hall way toward the detectives coming their way

"Hello,Dad"said Vanessa

Saying hi to Detective Taylor in the face

"Vanessa,Why are you here?"asked Mack

Maria interrupted them

"If your looking for Tara she in the room with her cousins"said Maria

Pointing to the room,behind her

All 3 of the detectives poked their heads into the room

Saw the machines that were hook to Heather since she was in a deep coma

Stell and Don faces were in a state of shock

"Do,You have any idea who would do this to Heather?"asked Stella

All 3 of the girls looked at each other in the face

and came toward them

"Detectives,What brings you here?"

"Are you here to see a patient?"

"Actually,We were wondering about conditions"said Mack

"Are any of you related to ?"

Already knowing the answer

"No"said Stella

"Then,I'm sorry we can't give any information to you"said

Don was about to say something,when Christian and JC step out of the room

",Tara wanted to know if she can stay a little longer?"."Even through visiting hours are almost over"said Christian

Looking at the doctors in the face

"Sure,I see no problem for Tara to stay longer"said

JC noticed their were other people standing outside in the hallway.

Meaning the detectives standing there

"I take it you detectives want to know about our cousins condition"said JC

"Yeah,But the doctors won't tell us any information"said Mack

"Since we aren't related to "answered Lindsey

JC turning toward the doctors

",Incase you didn't know,Detective Flack is Tara legal guardian"saidd Christian

Pointing to Detective Flack

"Ok,Even through your Tara legal guardian you would have to asked"said

Tara came out of the room because she heard voices

"What,In the world is going on here?"."This is a hospital for gooden sake"."What are you detectives doing here?"Tara

Glaring at the detectives in the face

Everyone noticed the looked in Tara eyes

Don looked very worried

" they came to see Heather"said Vanessa

"I'm glad my brother isn't with them"answered Maria

"Tara,Please don't be mad but asked Officer Jackson to show us which hospital Heather was in"said Stella

William just stood there

Suddenly there was a beeping noise coming from Heather's room

Both of the doctors raced into the room

Tara was about to raced into the room,but was stop by Christian

"Tara"said Christian

Tara was shaking

"No,Let me go"said Tara

Stomping on one of Christian's foot

About to stormed into the room

came out of the room

"Tara,I'm sorry there might not be a chance that your mother will live in the next 2 months"answered

Everyone looks at Tara in the face

"I understand"said Tara

Walking out of the hall way toward the entrance

Christian was rubbing his foot

came out of the room and overheard Julie tell the others

turning toward the detectives and the other people standing there

"Detectives,Please take good care of Tara she is a good kid"."Who doesn't deserve losing her mother at a young age"."I know she has her cousins here right now"said

Peering at the two young guys in the face

Both JC and Christian nodded their heads

"Let's hope Heather doesn't leave her daughter"said JC

"Especially,When we are going to be on tour with our friends in Europe in the next 2 months"said Christian

"We might contract you later Detectives"said JC

Both of them leaving the hospital


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Five:Part I

It's been at least 1 week since the detectives found the bad news about Heather's condition.

Christian and JC friends were worried,when they were told the bad news about Heather

They were waiting for Tara to come home

"Wait,Your saying that Heather might now make it?"Nicholas

"Yeah,We were there when Heather had an attack"said Christian

Before anyone else could say anything

They heard foot-steps coming into the kitchen

Tara appeared with 2 other young girls behind her

"Tara,How are you doing?"Brian

"How dare you think she is doing?"answered Rachel angrily

"Rachel,It's ok Christian and JC are my mother's cousins"said Tara

Erica turned toward the other guys in the face staring at them

"Then these must be friends right?"Erica

Peering at the others in the face

"Yes,Brian and Kevin are cousins,Nick,Andrew and Chris are being pigs"answered Tara

"Hey,How dare you"said Andrew

Storming over to the girls

"Andrew,Don't start another fight"answered Lance

"But,She started it"said Andrew

Pointing his finger in Tara face


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Five:Part II

"Andrew,Don't even start"said Howie

Peering up from reading a book in his hands

"But,Aren't you two going to do something about this?"Andrew

Glaring at JC and Christian in the face

"Andrew,Tara is going through a rough time right now"said Christian

"So,What it's not my problem"said Andrew

"Look,We didn't asked you to come with Andrew"said Lance

"You can always to back to Flordia"."Plus the girls are right we do eat like pigs"answered Chris

Peering up from eating an apple

Rachel interrupted the guys

"Excuse,Us guys we have stuff to do for graduation day"answered Rachel

Erica and Rachel both heading into the studio

Tara was about to head to the studio

"Tara,We are so sorry about Heather's condition"said Kevin

Tara nods her head

"We are here for you Tara if you need anything"answered Joseph

Author's Note: I don't own the characters of CSI-New York. I owned Tara,Heather and some other people mention in this story.

Just to let you know,the names I used are different-from N'Sync and the Backstreet Boys

Brian-,Kevin,Howie,Andrew,Nicholas

JC and Christian Blake

Joseph

Chris

Lance

They are friends with JC,and Christian Blake

"Joey is right you have us guys"said Lance

Looking at the rest of the guys in the face

"Tara,I used to date your mother a couple years ago before she moved to New York"."So if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me or my mates all except Andrew through"answered Brian

Tara nods her head

Erica came back to get some water from the fridge

"Tara,We are ready to record some songs for graduation day"said Erica

"I will be right there,Erica"answered Tara

Erica turning toward the guys sitting there at the kitchen table

"I'm assuming you won't be here for the graduation right?"Erica

"Well,Our friends will be in Europe for a concert"answered Howie

"We are sorry we won't be here for it through"said Chris

"The rest of us will in Flordia"said Nicholas

"But,Any time you can call Kevin,Nicholas,Howie and Me on our phones at home or cell-phones"said Brian

"Thanks,Well I must get going"answered Tara

Heading back toward the house


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Four:Part III

At the hospital,Tara,Christian and JC were in Heather's private room

While Nancy,Maria and Vanessa were waiting outside of the room

When the cousins saw Heather in critical condition

"Oh,My that is bad"said Christian

"You don't think she will?"JC

Peering at Christian in the face

"Let's hope not"said Christian

Peering in JC face

Tara was sitting down right next to her mother

Both of them were talking so,Tara couldn't hear them

"I wished we would have known sooner about Heather conditions"."So we would be up here sooner for our cousin sake"."But I still do wondered if Tara father is even alive?"said Christian

"There was alot of things that Heather didn't mention to us"."But,Still we should be there for her daughter's sake"."If something should happen to her while she is in the hospital"said JC

Outside of the room,Maria noticed they had company

"Uh,Oh girls we have company"said Maria

Pointing down the hall way toward the detectives coming their way

"Hello,Dad"said Vanessa

Saying hi to Detective Taylor in the face

"Vanessa,Why are you here?"asked Mack

Maria interrupted them

"If your looking for Tara she in the room with her cousins"said Maria

Pointing to the room,behind her

All 3 of the detectives poked their heads into the room

Saw the machines that were hook to Heather since she was in a deep coma

Stell and Don faces were in a state of shock

"Do,You have any idea who would do this to Heather?"asked Stella

All 3 of the girls looked at each other in the face

and came toward them

"Detectives,What brings you here?"

"Are you here to see a patient?"

"Actually,We were wondering about conditions"said Mack

"Are any of you related to ?"

Already knowing the answer

"No"said Stella

"Then,I'm sorry we can't give any information to you"said

Don was about to say something,when Christian and JC step out of the room

",Tara wanted to know if she can stay a little longer?"."Even through visiting hours are almost over"said Christian

Looking at the doctors in the face

"Sure,I see no problem for Tara to stay longer"said

JC noticed their were other people standing outside in the hallway.

Meaning the detectives standing there

"I take it you detectives want to know about our cousins condition"said JC

"Yeah,But the doctors won't tell us any information"said Mack

"Since we aren't related to "answered Lindsey

JC turning toward the doctors

",Incase you didn't know,Detective Flack is Tara legal guardian"saidd Christian

Pointing to Detective Flack

"Ok,Even through your Tara legal guardian you would have to asked"said

Tara came out of the room because she heard voices

"What,In the world is going on here?"."This is a hospital for gooden sake"."What are you detectives doing here?"Tara

Glaring at the detectives in the face

Everyone noticed the looked in Tara eyes

Don looked very worried

" they came to see Heather"said Vanessa

"I'm glad my brother isn't with them"answered Maria

"Tara,Please don't be mad but asked Officer Jackson to show us which hospital Heather was in"said Stella

William just stood there

Suddenly there was a beeping noise coming from Heather's room

Both of the doctors raced into the room

Tara was about to raced into the room,but was stop by Christian

"Tara"said Christian

Tara was shaking

"No,Let me go"said Tara

Stomping on one of Christian's foot

About to stormed into the room

came out of the room

"Tara,I'm sorry there might not be a chance that your mother will live in the next 2 months"answered

Everyone looks at Tara in the face

"I understand"said Tara

Walking out of the hall way toward the entrance

Christian was rubbing his foot

came out of the room and overheard Julie tell the others

turning toward the detectives and the other people standing there

"Detectives,Please take good care of Tara she is a good kid"."Who doesn't deserve losing her mother at a young age"."I know she has her cousins here right now"said

Peering at the two young guys in the face

Both JC and Christian nodded their heads

"Let's hope Heather doesn't leave her daughter"said JC

"Especially,When we are going to be on tour with our friends in Europe in the next 2 months"said Christian

"We might contract you later Detectives"said JC

Both of them leaving the hospital


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Twenty-Five:Part I

Back toward the police department and csi headquarters. Stella and Don were talking in the car.

"Don, What are you going to do with Tara if Heather dies?" said Stella asking Don.

Don talking to Stella in the car

"Actually, I'm planning on adopting Tara as my daughter"." I mean I've known her since Heather moved from Flordia a couple years ago"answered Don

"I think you will make a good father Don, And you have the rest of us to help you with Tara"said Stella smiling a little

"Thanks!," said Don

"Except Danny of course"answered Stella

Heather cousins were busy with their tours coming up.

Tara visited the hospital when she wasn't busy, with her guards

Still everyone at the police department and csi headquarters were worried about her.

4 more days before the 8th grade gradulation coming them soon

Stella,Lindsey,Helen,Sharon and William talking

"I heard about Heather's conditions, So it true she might not make it?"said Helen asking the detectives in the break room.

"Yes, The doctors don't think she will make it in the next 2 months"answered William drinking water.

Helen shaking her head

"That's so bad to lose to someone at a young age"said Helen peering up from her paperwork.

"I will have to agree with that"said Lindsey

"What, Will actually happen to Tara?"said Sharon asking the detectives in the face.

"Well, Tara has her cousins on Heather's side of the family"answered William since he knew more information about Tara's family background then the others did.

"Actually, We don't have any details in what's going to happen to Tara"answered Stella waiting for the others to come.

"Well, I better get back to my office"said Helen leaving them behind.

"I better go too"said Sharon going back to her desk.

1 hour later the others showed up-meaning Danny,Mack and Don with sandwiches

Danny asked a question about Tara

"So, What's going to happen to Tara if Heather dies?"said Danny asking

Don was getting a water from the fridge in the break room.

"Actually, I'm going to adopt Tara as my daughter"said Don peering at the others in the face.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Twenty-Five:Part II

Danny asked a question about Tara

"So, What's going to happen to Tara, if Heather dies?"said Danny wondering.

Don was getting a bottle of water from the fridge in the break room.

"Actually, I'm going to adopt Tara as part of my family"said Don looking at everyone in the break room.

"Congradulations"said Mack

"Stella, Already knows and supports me in my decision"answered Don

"Uh, Are you serious?"said Danny drinking his soda

Stella smacks Danny on the head

Before anyone could say anything

Lindsey comes into the break room and looks at everyone in the face.

Seeing her fiance in the break room

"William, Maria was looking for you about something"answered Lindsey peering at her fiance in the face.

William get's up from the chair he was sitting in.

"What, Did my sister want to talk to William about?"said Danny curious of course.

"I believe it has to be with Tara graduation coming up soon"." Since Heather is still in a coma, Maria wondering if I could have the day off?"said Lindsey peering at her boss in the face.

"Wait, Why would my sister ask you to go?"said Danny wondering.

"Actually, She wouldn't tell me, was there something I'm missing?"said Lindsey what was going on of course.

"Don is going to adopt Tara"answered Stella.

Lindsey hugs Don around the shoulders.

Mack looks at the clock

"Everyone, It's getting late go home"answered Mack getting up from the table in the break room.

1 day before the graduation ceremony coming up.

Everything was going perfect until Tara got a phone call from the hospital

Nick, Joshua and Jaon were there when it happen at their headquarters at the mansion.

Phone rings.

"Hello"answered Tara picking up the phone.

All 3 of the guys saw the look on Tara face.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Twenty-Five:Part III

Tara slams the phone down on the cradle and turns toward the guys.

"Joshua, Call the girls at work please"answered Tara shaking.

"Tara, What's wrong?"said Joshua worried about his bosses daughter.

"My mother that's what is wrong"answered Tara trying not to cry.

Jason walked toward Tara and sat her down on the couch.

They knew that Heather wasn't going to make it the next 2 months.

Nick and Joshua looked at each other in the face and nodded their heads.

"I will go call the others at once"answered Joshua about the leave the room.

"Better call Mr. James instead and let him know what's going on"answered Nick peering at Joshua in the face.

Joshua nods his head and leaves the room.

"Jason, I will go and let the others know at once"answered Nick peering over at Jason in the face.

Jason nods his head and looks at Nick in the face.

Nancy and the rest of the girls were taking a break from work in their own private office.

Brad and William were there along with them in the break room.

"Are any of you going to the graduation thing tomorrow?"said Brad wondering.

"Yeah, Lindsey is going with me tomorrow"answered William sitting in the break room area.

"Yeah, I think we should go to protect Tara"said Maria.

A phone rings in the office.

William was closer to the phone.

"Hello, Hey Nick what's up?"said William into the phone.

Nick said something to William where the others couldn't hear what was being said on the phone.

"Yeah, We shall be there in 5 minutes"answered William hanging up the phone.

"William, What did Nick want?"said Vanessa wondering.

William turns toward the others in the face.

"It was about Heather she didn't make it"answered William sighing.

Somewhere else in the building area.

"Detective Messer, I saw your sister coming into headquarters this morning"."She was with two young guys"said Helen walking into the room.

"Who were these guys?"said Danny getting up.

"One of them was Officer Jackson and other one I didn't know"answered Helen.

"What"answered Danny about to leave the room.

When Lindsey came walking in the room with her lunch.


	33. Chapter 33

CHapter Twenty-Six:Part I

"So!, Lindsey what are you wearing tomorrow at the graduation?"asked Danny wondering.

"I don't know yet"answered Lindsey.

The other peered at them in the face.

Before anyone could say anything else.

Mack walked in the room, along with Maria, Joshua and William.

"Detective Flack! I'm not sure how to tell you this"said Maria trying to find the right words to say him Don.

"We came to inform you detectives that Heather died this morning"answered Joshua watching the faces on the detectives faces.

Everyone in the break room stop talking.

Detective Flack jumped up from where he was sitting at.

"We just spoke to Mr. James he has already contracted Heather cousins in Flordia"answered William.

"Why!?"asked Danny wondering.

Maria pointed her finger right into her brother's chest

"Because Brian used to date Heather before she moved to new york 6 years ago"answered Maria angrily.

Danny had this look on his face.

"Wait, Did you say Brian dated Heather?"asked Stella wondering.

"Yes"answered Joshua.

"So! Is he Tara's father?"asked Danny.

"Actually, We aren't sure if he is"answered Maria.

"That is something I would like to know if he is"answered Danny.

"I have to be there for Tara"answered Don peering at the others in the face.

"Go!, Don Tara is going to be needing you right now"answered Mack.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Twenty-Six:Part II

It's been a few hours since Tara had gotten the news about her mother's death that morning. She hasn't said a whole alot at the moment.

Mr. James, Nick, Vanessa, Nancy, Jason and Brad were worried about her.

"Do you think it's a good idea to check on Tara?"asked Vanessa.

"Vanessa, For god sake Tara just lost her only family she has left"yelled Brad.

Glaring at Vanessa in the face.

Vanessa get's up where she is siting was about to say something.

When William, Maria and Joshua came into the headquarters, followed by Don, Mack and Lindsey and Danny.

"We just heard about Heather"said Lindsey peering at the others in the face.

"What are you officers just sitting here for?"asked Danny wondering.

"We don't answer to you, Detective Messer"answered Officer Nancy Taylor glaring at Danny in the face.

Brad, Nick and Jason stood up with arms folded across their chest.

"I think you should leave, Detective Messer"answered Jason

"Why should I leave?" "I see no one else is leaving"said Danny.

"Danny, Shut-up"said Lindsey

Danny is shocked that, Lindsey told him to shut-it.

"By the way where is Tara?"asked Mack wondering.

"Tara is somewhere"answered Mr. James one of the managers.

Vanessa spoke up getting a glare from the others in the face.

"We are worried about her, since Tara gotten the news of her mother's death"answered Vanessa.

"Brad, Did go to see her 5 minutes ago"answered Nancy glaring at her cousin in the face.

FIND OUT NEXT!


	35. Chapter 35

Funeral:Part I

It's been at least two days, that everyone knew about the news about Heather dying in the hospital. As for her daughter Tara, she tried not to show it that things will be different now. That her mother was dead now, her mother left her a will through. To be read somtime later, like after the funeral maybe.

Tara would now be moving to be with her mother's friend Detective Donald Flack of the NYPD. At least it wasn't that far where her mother's company was going to be taken over by her managers. Since Tara was underage she would have help with the company. But! She still be the boss of the company.

Only problem thing, Detective Donald Flack apartment wasn't any that close to the headquarters-meaning the huge mansion that Heather left in her will for her daughter and company.

Almost everyone from the FBI was there at the funeral. Why. Because-Heather work with the FBI before doing her own private department in the city.

"What are the Feds doing here?"asked Detective Danny Messer who noticed the feds sitting on the other side of the church.

Lt. Piper Apple who was engaged to Detective Danny Messer was there, came walking over to them of course. She knew why the Feds where at the funeral for Heather.

Nancy had told her father, that she would walk down the aisle with Tara.

"I will save you a seat then"said Mack who was heading toward the seats, where his department was sitting of course.

"Hey. Mack, just to tell you the FBI are here"said Danny shouting it out too loud.

Some of the FBI people overheard one of the Crime Scene Detective shouted something out very loud.

"Gee. Doesn't he know this is a funeral?"whisper Gregory an FBI-Agent whose has known Heather, since she was his partner for about 2 years in Flordia.

The funeral took at least 3 hours long.


	36. Chapter 36

A Daughter's Journey. Sequel.

Just letting you know about the sequel for A daughter's journey.

It takes place 5 months after Heather's death, Tara mother.

Tara now lives with Detective Donald Flack, one of her mother's wishes. Ended up getting a bigger apartment for them. Nancy, Brad, Nick and Vanessa ended getting one on the same floor as them. To keep watch over Tara at, while they work at their secret department area.

The next sequel is called. A daughter's destiny.

It's where most of the detectives will find out what Heather left for her daughter in her will.

Tara is still not over the death of her mother.

Also will find out about her father.

Thanks!


End file.
